From Across the Sea
by NoxraaTorgan
Summary: A new trainer has arrived in the Kanto region from the United States. What is his purpose in coming to Kanto and why is his fate tied in with the equally new Ash Ketchem? Rated T just to be safe.


A/N Welcome to my undertaking of a Pokémon Fan Fiction. This is going to be a bit hard for me since my knowledge of the canon is rusty as it has been years since I have seen the Indigo League from start to finish, let alone the other regions after that. This will be following around Ash and my OC in a semi canon, semi original story. If there are certain events or episodes that you want in or don't want included please PM me. If there are team suggestions again PM me. And for the record: If I owned Pokémon I wouldn't have to worry about Financial Aid for school. (I'd be LOADED!)

"_Psychic Communication,"_

'Personal thought,'

"**Pokémon Speech,"**

"Normal speech pattern,"

Chapter One

"And you are sure she safely made it to Professor Oak's lab?" A young man asked someone over a Pokegear. This young man was currently walking on Route 1 heading towards the town of Pallet and the Professor's lab.

"Yes, I got confirmation from Sam Oak that the Raltz that you asked to transport made it there safely and passed all the physicals that you asked for it." Came the reply of the Professor on the other side, "Honestly Demaar, the way that you are so concerned over just that little Raltz…"

"Let's just say that I am personally invested in this Pokémon, Professor Arbor. I thank you for taking care of international transport for Raltz."

"No problem. If you ever need help again just page over and I will arrange for transport back to the States. Have a good trip"

The call between the two was cut off and Demaar shook his head,

'Why is it that the Professors always cut the conversation off before you get to say good-bye?'

Demaar paused for a moment before he realized he was surrounded by hostiles,

'Let me see,' He thought before clearing his mind, 'There is at least twenty of them. Flying-types. Without Raltz here I don't have the same amount of strength I usually do; not that what I can do even with her here is much yet. None of them are in my direct path, so maybe...'

Demaar's right hand came alive with small sparks like a sparkler firework. He threw his hand up and a high pitched squeal sounded through the air as a ball of light shot from him. Startled dozens of Spearows launched themselves into the air. Taking this opportunity Demaar ran for it. Throwing his bag that he had been carrying into the nearby trees to help lighten his load Demaar cursed the fact that he had opted out of wearing shorts over his long pants.

'I just hope I can make it out of here. At least into range. Ohhh why are the laws of international importation of Pokémon so rigid!' The Spearow had gathered their wits and started pursuing the intruder, 'Run now, argue the political state of the world later!' Demaar yelled at himself as he turned up his speed. At his breakneck speed he didn't notice the sign that read, '_Professor Oak's Pokémon Research Lab and Reserve: One mile.' _At the moment Demaar was more concerned that the Spearow had broken their formation. That was when he noticed the big shadow that covered the ground around him. He didn't have to look back to know that the Spearow had given way for their evolved counterpart, Fearow.

"_Raltz! If you can hear me I need help in the worst of way!"_ Demaar yelled in his mind.

At the research lab of Professor Oak a little Raltz was resting comfortably in a Luxury ball. Her mind was on when her counterpart Demaar was going to get their and get her from the overly excited man in the white lab coat.

"**Hm, maybe he will give me a true name. Not a nickname like that poor Mr. Fluffy back home. Honestly, the trainer gave the worst of name to an Espeon, not to mention it is a girl. If Demaar tries to give me a name like that I will personally smack him silly. I don't need to know a move to allow me to smack him like that!"** This Raltz of course was talking to herself, being alone inside of a sphere could start to drive certain Pokémon crazy; and she had been cooped up far longer than what she wanted to be. She was starting to contemplate smuggling in a ball to play with the next time she was stuck like this when the crazed state of her mind was broken

"_Raltz! If you can hear me I need help in the worst of way!"_

Without even thinking Raltz threw herself against the lock mechanism of her enclosure, forcing it to open. This was a neat little feature to allow Pokémon to escape and help their master's out if they were in desperate need of help. The sudden escape of Raltz didn't go unnoticed by Oak who happened to be nearby when the Pokeball broke open,

"Oh! What's the matter little one?"

"**Out of my way Oldtimer!"** Raltz shouted in Pokespeach, which of course was lost on the Professor. The little Feeling Pokémon moved at a surprising speed for one so small. By the time Oak realized what was going on and caught up with the little one she had made it to the road.

After getting scooped up the little one struggled to get free,

"**Let go of me! Demaar needs help!"** She tried explaining but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Now what could have gotten into you to make you run off like that?" Oak asked her as he turned back to the lab. That's when he heard the sound of Spearow and Fearow calling to each other coming down the road. Looking back Samuel saw a flock of said Pokémon in hot pursuit of a young man,

"Oh no!" Thinking quickly Professor Oak whistled loudly, "Charizard! We need your help!" From the ranch behind the lab the flying fire breather came up and over the house and landed in front of them facing the incoming flock,

"**What are your orders?" **The Pokémon roared at the Professor.

"Charizard, I need you to scare away that flock. Use your Flamethrower!"

"**BURN BIRDIES BURN!"** The Charizard yelled as it launched it's fire stream at the approaching Flying-types.

"**ACK! Look out!"** One of the Spearow called.

"**Curses!"** The Fearow yelled stopping just as the flame came close to it, "**Fall back! We'll get him next time!"** The flock turned around and flew off.

Demaar came to a screeching halt, his breathing was heavy and he looked very ragged. Parts of his clothes were torn from the pecking that the flock had managed to get in revealing bleeding areas. Fortunately from a cursory glance the cuts didn't seem too bad. Oak tried to question him but before anything could be said Demaar held up a hand indicating he wanted to speak,

"For the record. I think- I ran more than a mile. Under seven minutes. While wearing pants." Then as if on cue the young man fell flat on his face into the dirt. At the sight of this the Raltz gave a look at the Charizard,

"**Well, he's still in one piece but I think you singed his eyebrows Pyro."**

Many miles away in the Viridian forest a young trainer named Ash Ketchem felt a small tingle go up his spine. At the same moment he felt the wind through the trees blow against him. The winds seemed to carry a strange echo to them,

"_Hold, wait for him,"_

"_He is coming. Wait."_

"_Stay and wait. He is coming."_

Ash froze. From behind him a certain red headed girl piped up,

"Hey! Why did you stop?" Misty called out to him.

"I am going to stay here in the forest a while Misty. I think there is someone who I am suppose to meet.

"Oh no you are not staying here! We are getting out of this bug infested forest right now!"

"Yell all you want Misty. I think I had better stay here."

With that Ash went to the side of the trail and found a clearing where he could set up camp. Realizing that she was not going to win Misty sighed and joined him.

And so Demaar has arrived at the lab of Professor Oak. What adventures await this mysterious young man? And why is Ash being told to wait? Answers lay ahead in _From Across the Sea__._


End file.
